Session 27
Members *Autumn *Bob *Damian *Solaris *Theron The Adventure We began today's adventure in the hideout of the Henderbeards. For some reason, the water in the well had a metallic taste this morning. Checking into it, the party found it to be cursed, but the source of that curse was not immediately apparent. Bob communed with his God and determined that there was a polluted grove and a small town to the west that had something to do with the curse. Venturing out to the grove, the party found a small boy near the center. He was startled by the party and introduced himself as Cutter, a native of the land who left his village in search of help. That evening, the party went to bed, but was awoken by a huge black rabbit riding through their camp. Before they could react, a storm giant appeared and was looking at them through the trees. It put up a good fight, until Autumn hit it with a ray of enfeeblement. Then a Beholder joined the melee. Soon after people started to fall. Bob and Theron got disintegrated. Damian got killed multiple times, but managed to crazily rage through on many attempts. In the end, the when Solaris was the last man standing, he too was hit by the dragon and the beholder. With his last breath, the dream faded away, and the party heard a cackling laugh in the distance. Someone or something had sent them a dream. Did it have meaning? Was it a sign? We do not know. The party thought about going directly to the river, but decided to check out Cutter's town. They found the small village to be deserted. No smoke rose from the chimneys at all. Soon, the charmed townspeople started to attack. They talked about how happy the party would be if they joined them in a drink. After knocking a few of them out, the party high tailed it out of there and went searching for the source of the river. On the way, they came upon an island. Cutter ran across the cable bridge, Damian jumped over, and Solaris walked over as well. Autumn teleported*. We aren't sure how Bob got across, but he did want to try walking on water. Soon after Cutter made it across, he fell into a concealed pit. The interior looked like a plush and lavish room with rich tapestries hanging on the walls. The hostess looked up and asked Solaris to come in. Autumn saw through the illusion cast on the room, and dispelled it. The true nature of the room came clear. It was a stone chamber, and the hostess was a medusa. After a quick fight, the party dropped her. Theron found a secret door, and with his elven boots and an invisibility spell cast by Autumn, he made his way down the hall. Finding and opening another secret door at the end, he glanced upon a basilisk and started turning to stone. The basilisk was the pet of a mage, and they both started to fight the party. Ducking in and out and avoiding gazing on the basilisk, the party finally managed to kill both the mage and his pet. It was a hard fight. Moving further along, the party encountered a large room. Perched in a corner was a gargoyle. The party got in a surprise round and the fight started to get heated. In the second round a team of gremlins joined. Putrid vomit started to spray everywhere and Damian and Bob started to feel nauseated. Later, Autumn got a taste of vile puke as well. After the fight, Damian and Theron started to itch. Soon after that, Autumn also got the itches. A quick check told them that they were infected with gremlin lice. Autumn tried to wash it off, but gave up and cast ray of frost on her allies. Venturing further in, the party saw a large cavern with a stone bridge in the center. A quick check showed it to be part illusionary. The party either jumped the gap or backtracked to the first room, and took the south passage. Damian headed the party after Theron scouted ahead. They found a room full of seven rust monsters. Damian's magic rapier began to rust, losing its magic. Solaris lost three +1 arrows. Autumn repaired the rest of the equipment that rusted and the party headed back to the northern room and went down the spiral stair. In the lower level, the party was attacked by scorpions. A quick entangle spell, followed up by slow shut the enemies down. They were quickly picked off, until there was one lonely scorpion who had avoided taking damage because he was stuck to the floor. He died too. Choosing the secret door to the south, the party moved deeper into the cave. They found a large room filled with moving machinery. Gears, pulleys, and rods were in motion everywhere. Even the low ceiling is a mass of moving metal. There was a multitude of traps in the room. Delayed fireballs, poison, acid, paralysis … Cautiously, the party made it through. Solaris didn't walk on the ceiling though. At the end of the final hall, Solaris opened to door and found The Seer. He told the story of the history of the curse: : "Ages ago a general of Alphatia bravely fought many battles in this land. But supplies were slow in coming from his homeland and often he fought just to survive. His final battle was on the banks of this very river, where he was overwhelmed by the savages and their tribal shaman. : "At the end, feeling betrayed and angry, he stood alone on the river bank. Raising his magic sabre he called down a curse, saying, 'Let this land remain a savage and uncivilized wilderness for seven times seven centuries!" Although the sky was without clouds, it seemed to shudder at his words, and a bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and struck his upraised blade, dividing it in two. : "The general and his weapon fell into the river and were never recovered. However, the shaman came across the hilt of the sword and, knowing that if the curse was to be one day lifted the hilt might play a part, kept it safe." The seer took great interest in Cutter, and asked the party to take him along and gave them directions to the Tower of Terror and advised them to be weary of the huge red dragon who lives there. Fin. Rules Clarification Teleportation circle only lasts 1 round, and must teleport to an existing teleportation circle. XP 7000 XP each You are now level 12 (96,000 XP) 24,000 XP until level 13 Loot *Gold Statue (1,000 gp) *15 pieces of jewelry (400 gp) *2 Potions of Healing *Potion of Giant Strength (23 Str for 1 hour)